ftepfandomcom-20200213-history
Codes and Signals
10-0 Armed and/or caution 10-1 Receiving poorly 10-2 Receiving well 10-3 Stop transmitting 10-4 Acknowledgement 10-5 Relay 10-6 Busy 10-7 Out of service 10-8 In service/assignment compl. 10-9 Repeat 10-10 Meal break/subject to call 10-11 Talking too rapidly 10-12 Others present 10-13 Weather conditions 10-14 Delayed enroute 10-15 Violator/prisoner in custody 10-16 Request owner/operator resp. 10-17 Holding calls 10-18 Respond as soon as possible 10-19 Returning to zone 10-20 Location 10-21 Call____by phone 10-22 Disregard 10-23 Standby 10-25 In contact with 10-26 Message received 10-27 Driver license check 10-28 Registration check 10-29 Wants and warrants 10-30 Against regulations 10-31 Wrecker request 10-32 Ambulance requested due to 10-33 Emergency 10-34 Is everything OK? 10-35 Transporting to 10-36 What time is it? 10-37 Operator on duty 10-38 Avoid the area 10-39 Message delivered 10-40 Extra duty job 10-41 Civil unrest 10-42 Home 10-43 Information 10-44 Report in person to 10-45 Reports/papers/messages 10-46 Urgent traffic 10-48 Did you receive? 10-51 Enroute 10-52 Estimated time of arrival 10-53 Patrol time 10-54 Negative 10-55 Unit___calling to unit____ 10-56 Meet unit____at____ 10-58 Writing reports 10-60 Can you come back in service? 10-63 Freq. reserves-tac/special event 10-64 Frequency is clear 10-65 Are you clear for messages? 10-66 Cancellation 10-70 Request for crime eye detective 10-75 How do you read me? 10-76 Crime scene supervisor 10-77 Latent investigation 10-81 Records indicate wanted/stolen 10-82 Park patrol 10-82 City may be in error 10-84 Bicycle patrol 10-85 Out on a non-police function 10-86 Vehicle maintenance 10-88 Phone number to be reached at 10-89 Academy training 10-90 In service training 10-91 Unsecured structure 10-92 Crime prevention activity 10-93 Use universal precaution 10-94 Citizens contact 10-95 Request notary 10-97 Arrived at scene 10-98 Request for crime lab 10-99 Digital dispatch 1 Intoxicated driver 2 Intoxicated person 3 Hit & run 4 Vehicular crash 5 Homicide 6 Escaped prisoner 7 Dead person 8 Missing person/runaway juvenile 9 Lost/stolen tag 10 Stolen vehicle 11 Abandoned vehicle 12 Reckless driving 13 Suspicious vehicle 14 Information 15 Special assignment 16 Street obstruction 17 Rental property not returned 18 Felony 19 Misdemeanor 20 Mentally ill person 21 Auto burglary 22 Sexual battery 23 Robbery 24 Aggravated assault/battery 25 Burglary of structure 26 Grand theft 27 Petit theft 28 Assault/battery 29 Fight 30 Forgery/bad checks 31 911 emergency call, nature unk. 33 Trouble/send help 35 Convoy or escort 36 Prostitution 38 Offenses against family/children 39 Narcotic law 40 Liquor law 41 Disturbance 42 Assist motorist 43 Gambling 44 Suspicious person 45 Fire 46 Alarm (robbery/burglary) 47 Holding person for police 48 Parking violation 49 Traffic light out of order 50 Traffic stop 51 Prowler 52 Lost/found property 53 Traffic control 54 Backup 55 School crossing guard 56 Pickup prisoner/person 57 At or near subject to call 58 Dead animal/traffic health hazard 59 Animal nuisance 60 Wire down 61 Air service patrol 62 Airport emergency 63 Supplement report 64 Criminal mischief 65 Telephone/Communications violations 66 Marine patrol 67 Bomb threat 68 Aided case (suicide/overdose) 70 Out in court 71 Violation/navigational waters 72 Landlord tenant dispute 73 Domestic dispute 74 Building check 75 Assignment at Tampa Stadium 80 Field interrogation 81 Attempt pickup at____ 82 Juvenile Curfew Check 83 Daycare/School Notification 84 Special Project 85 Sex Offender/Predator Verification 86 Domestic Violence Follow up 87 Community Meeting 88 Truant 89 Natural Disaster